This invention relates to a razor and, more particularly, to a disposable razor.
A disadvantage common to all razors is the inability of the blades to maintain a sharp edge. Anyone who has shaved with a used razor knows the discomfort and scarred skin that can result from a dull blade.
In addition, a razor which has been previously used bears another disadvantage and that is the unsightly hair and dried shaving cream or gel which accumulates if the razor is not properly and regularly cleaned. Shaving residue frequently remains on or about the blade as well and interferes with the effectiveness of the shave.